To accommodate the lack of alignment between a building wall and the front of a box comprising the main structure of an electric panel board assembly, many different approaches have been taken. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,123 the components themselves, switches, circuit breakers and the like, are mounted on a panel which is resiliently urged toward the door/frame assembly of the panel board. In this device, the electrical components are thus only loosely held within the panel board. If the components are pushed against while servicing them, the entire component-mounting panel can travel inwardly causing gaps. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,477 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,907, the components are firmly attached to the box, and there are cooperating cover pan and dish assemblies that provide parallel walls which slide relative to each other so as to accommodate a varying box depth as a function of the misalignment between the box and the wall. These are resiliently urged toward the face or front surface of the panel board. This in turn requires spring-loaded preassembly of the various parts which can be expensive and requires careful handling in installation. In addition, none of these structures remain in place when the cover is removed.
Purposes of the present invention include simplified manufacturing and installation of a panel board which has complete metal integrity. A principal purpose of the present invention is to permit adjustment of a panel board to accommodate misalignment between it and a wall structure as the final step in the installation procedure. Another purpose of the invention is to provide adjustable, metal integrity to the interior of a panel board which is, after adjusting, rigid and permanently in place. Another purpose of the invention is to provide an adjustable panel board interior which accommodates misalignment of the panel board with respect to the wall structure which has a clean, uncluttered interior. A further purpose of the invention is to provide an adjustable, yet structurally rigid relationship between side rails and component panels or filler plates in the panel board.